Loves Forbidden Fruit
by Anime-crazed33
Summary: HarryOC. The Twins of Power will unite. The power of vengence has arrived, and this power will destroy all shadow. But at the cost of light.
1. Default Chapter

Hello my fellow ficcy readers!! I just need to apologize for starting a new fic, without finishing my other. *ducks tomatoes* Don't be mad at me, but I need a break from my other fic, ok? *anxious look* ok, your not TOO mad at me, I hope. Anyway, this fic is a Harry/OC fic and they face many adventures, and problems along the way. Just for future notice, Snape is going to be WAY OOC towards his daughter, but the same with Harry and Co. I hope you like!

****

Loves Forbidden Fruit 

Severus Snape walked quickly into the small kitchen of his London home, and sat down at the brown wooden table. Holding his head in his hands, Snape ran over the nights events in his head. A meeting with Dumbledore, a warning, and the precautions that would need to be taken. Things were moving too fast for him to handle, and he didn't know what to do. Voldemort had realized that he was a spy, and he was now in danger. However, he was not the only one in danger. His daughter would now be in danger. The one person that he wanted most to protect, was in danger of being captured by Lord Voldemort.

"This can't possibly be happening." Snape muttered into his hands. Aria, his daughter, the most perfect girl in the world, the one he would give his life to protect, was in danger of dying. The thought was completely inconceivable. Ever since Aria's mother had died, Snape had been particularly protective of his only daughter. When Dumbledore had told him that Aria might be in danger at the school she was currently attending, he was dumbfounded. Immediately he began questioning Dumbledore on what he could do to protect her. 

The solution was that she should be moved to Hogwarts School for her final year of schooling, and serious precautions would be taken in her safety. There was no way that Voldemort could hurt her while she attended Hogwarts, yet Severus Snape was still frightened beyond his wits. The thought of losing her, made him feel physically sick.

While lost in his own thoughts, Aria came slowly down the stairs in her early morning drowsiness and looked at her father with worry. "Dad?" Came Aria's soft drowsy voice through the silence of the morning. "Are you alright dad?" Snape looked up from the table and to his daughter. She was beautiful, to put it simply. No, she wasn't beautiful, she was exquisite. The older she got, the more like her mother she looked. Her long auburn hair hung down her back in curled locks, and her large gray eyes were half lidded with sleep. Her tanned skin was glowing with the morning sun, and Snape couldn't speak he was so filled with emotion.

"Dad?" Came Aria's voice again, this time sounding frightened. "Dad? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Snape jerked from his thoughts and replied, "Aria, we need to talk."

Now Aria was scared. Her father never took such a serious tone with her unless something really bad had happened. "What happened dad?" She asked him fearfully. "Please tell me what happened."

This was too much for Snape to handle. He moved close to his daughter and enveloped her in a bone breaking hug. Holding her close to him, he ran his thin fingers through Aria's curly locks, and sighed deeply. "Sweetheart, you are in danger." 

At his words Aria tensed slightly. She had been expecting this. She knew that her father worked for the Order of the Phoenix, and was a spy. She also knew that one day, Voldemort would figure out that her father was a spy. The thought made her shudder, and did not want to think of what would happen if he was discovered. "Dad, does this have to do with Voldemort?"

Snape flinched at the use of his name, but overlooked it. He learned long ago not to argue with her on the matter. She, like Dumbledore, thought that fear of a name only increased fear of the thing itself. Sighing, Snap told her what had happened. He told her that Voldemort would come after her, and that she would have to change schools, and that he was sorry, but it needed to be done. Surprisingly, she did not object.

While Snape waited for Aria's response, he slowly traced the long white scar that adorned her face. The scar started at her right temple, and continued down to just below her chin. She had received the wound when she had been attacked by a gang in London. Snape shuddered at the memory, it was not one he wanted to remember.

"Don't worry dad." Aria said in a semi strong voice. "I'm going to be ok. But, we will get to spend more time together this way, now won't we?" 

Smiling at his daughters impossibly optimistic attitude, he held her in his arms again and said, "Yes baby. Yes we will."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

****

3 Months Later

Aria was walking through the muggle train station in London by herself, and was feeling a little lonely. Her father had to get to Hogwarts earlier than she, so therefore she was left to get onto the train by herself. She mentally berated herself for feeling this, and thought 'Dear God I am being immature. I am 17 years old and I am lonely because I can't walk to the train by myself. Dear Gods…' 

While lost in her thoughts, Aria managed to find her way to the platform and get on scarlet train without any difficulties. When she was boarding the train, 3 boys immediately rushed over to her, and offered to help her get her trunk onto the train. Used to this kind of attention, she simply smiled and nodded, and the boys were stumbling over themselves in their haste to get her things on the train. 

Making her way into an empty compartment, Aria laid her head back against the cushion of the train seat, and thought of what Hogwarts would be like. Her father told her that Hogwarts was a huge castle, that had loads of students and a poltergeist, and a lake with a giant squid, and a forest that held many interesting, and dangerous creatures. This place seemed incomprehensibly exotic. 

Her father had also mentioned Harry Potter. Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, and she was really anxious to meet him. Her father however seemed to mention his name with a certain distaste, and Aria knew better then to question him when he was so worried and tense, but made a mental note to ask him later.

The train was moving at a rather fast speed, and Aria was beginning to feel lonely again. Had she been attending her old school in South America, she would have been chatting happily with her friends as the boat puttered along through the ocean, and brought them to the school. As reminiscent thoughts washed over her, she couldn't help but think of how she was going to do in Hogwarts. The place seemed to be humungous, and it's possibilities unhampered by muggle awareness. 

Slowly the scenery changed from rural farm land, to dark forest regions with twisted tree trunks and deep green shrubbery. Aria smiled softly as she though of how much she wanted to show her friends back in Galapagos this strange landscape. She had lived in London all of her life, but never anything so wild, so unkempt. She wanted to capture it and keep it forever in her memory, and look back on it for the years to come. 

Aria had felt this way about many different landscapes and pictures, and had always sketched them out in her pad. Her pad was a large white thing, that had all sorts of paper sticking out of the sides, and a pencil sticking out of the metal ring on the side. Opening to a new page, Aria began her sketch.

It only began as a few light strokes, but as time progressed the strokes became more frequent and slightly darker. By the time the train was rumbling to a steady stop, the picture was complete, and Aria was definitely satisfied. The trees gnarled branches were twisted, and the trees bent over slightly with age. The moon was full and shining through the dark canopy of the forest, and the grass was glittering in the moons reflection. Yes, Aria was definitely satisfied.

Aria quickly packed away her pad and pencil with a flick of her wand, and opened the compartment door, to find it teeming with students. Some older, some obviously first years, and then there were those that gave Aria the impression that she should stay away. Excited as any of the first years, Aria moved quickly towards the front of the train, and tried to get out an exit without crushing anyone. 

This plan did not work however. As soon as she thought it, she was suddenly thrown into the side of the train, and the boy fell next to her. Worried that the boy might be hurt, Aria sat up and tried to examine him, but he soon moved himself. He had semi-long black hair, that was the most unkempt mess she had ever seen, and was very muscular. He must be in his 7th year, Aria silently thought to herself. 

As the boy turned to face her, she could see large, brilliant green eyes, and fairly tanned skin. He was about a head and a half taller then her, and in Aria's eyes absolutely perfect. He was a God. His black Hogwarts robes billowed around his feet as he stood up, and stretched slightly at his chest. His eyes held a look of deep concern for her however, and he stretched out a hand to help her up. 

"I'm sorry." The boy said in a deep tenor voice. "I had to dodge some second years running down the corridors. I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" 

"Yes." Aria replied in a haze. "Yes, I'm fine thanks." Her head was still in a haze when his next question floated through her head.

"You're the exchange student, aren't you?" 

"Guilty. How didya know?" 

The boy then smiled and said, "I have been attending the school for almost 7 years now. I know a new student when I see one.

Aria had to laugh softly at his last comment. She probably did look just like a nervous and excited first year in a 7th year body. However, something kept her voice from responding to him. He hadn't acted like an idiot when he had seen her, and started babbling like he had just drunk a babbling concoction. And besides, he was hot!

"By the way," The boy said again. "My names Harry Potter. What's Yours?"

"I'm Aria." She replied, without the faintest trace of awe or fascination. He was just a normal guy, and deserved to be treated like one. 

"Well then Aria, I'll see you at the feast."

"See you then Harry!" With that, Aria walked towards a very large man yelling for first years, and followed him to the boats that would lead them into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

****

End Ch. 1 

A/N: *squeals* YAY!!!!!! I hope you liked. Please oh PLEASE give me feedback on this piece. Flames will only be used to keep my toes warm in this frozen tundra hat I live in, so they are very useful, but not needed. ^_^ Please review this! 5 reviews, then new chapter! Untill then, Bye! 


	2. Aria's Arrival

Heya guys! Long time no write, I know, but things have been busy for me. But, I am severely depressed. I got ONE review. ONE!!! I am so sad. I liked that chapter, didn't anyone else? *crickets sound* *sighs* please review…PLEASE!!!! Oh! I also wanted to add that Sirius isn't dead in this fic. Okie? It is necessary that he remain alive, so deal. Anyway, on with the chapter.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

****

Loves Forbidden Fruit

Aria got out of the small and wobbly boat, and heard the large man calling them again. "Firs' years, follow me!" His small beetle black eyes caught Aria's and he smiled and came over to her. 

"You mus' be the transfer." He said to her kindly.

Aria felt comforted by his kindness, and smiled back up at him. "Guilty. Should I follow you and the first years?"

The large man let out a gentle laugh and said, "Yeah, but stay close ter the front. Professor Mcgonnagal wants ter have ya sorted firs. By the way, I'm Hagrid. what's yer name?"

"I'm Aria Snape. It's nice to meet you Hagrid." Aria said, remembering her manners.

Hagrid seemed taken slightly aback when he heard her last name, but let it go. "Well, les get ter the Great Hall then. Firs years, follow me!" And the mass of first years and Aria headed towards the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry could not get his mind off of the girl he had run into on the train. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermoine, who were bickering endlessly, and was waiting for the sorting to begin. In the beginning, he tried looking for Aria but it was in vain. She was absolutely no where to be found. Harry sighed. He supposed that she would be sorted with the first years, but he really did want to see her again. 

Harry had changed over the past summer away from Hogwarts. He had grown to his full height of 5'11 and was quite pleased to find that he no longer looked like a midget. His shoulders had widened and had filled out, and his skin had received a nice tan from the endless hours in the sun doing chores at the Dursely's. However, his hair was still an untamable mop on his head, and his eyes were still the color of emeralds. He doubted that would ever change.

Harry's eyes drifted over to the teacher's table, and saw, with some shock, that Lupin was sitting in the chair next to Professor Flitwick. It surprised Harry that Lupin had come back, but he was definitely pleased about it. Lupin had to be the best DADA teacher that Harry had ever had, and he was quite pleased that Lupin had returned.

Moving from one teacher to the next, Harry's eyes finally landed on Snape. Harry quickly noted that Snape looked rather odd, almost like he was anxious for something. 'what could Snape be anxious for?' Harry asked mentally. Snape's eyes were glued to the Great Hall doors, and he seemed to be waiting for something, or some one to appear.

Putting these thought's from his head, Harry let his mind wander to Aria once more. Her hair fell in long thick curls that reached the middle of her back, and her eye's were large and a deep gray color. They seemed to be the tone of a storm cloud, mysterious and dangerous. Her skin was a deep tan color, and the top of her head only reached to his chin. 

Yet there was something else that Harry had noticed. On her very pretty face, there was a scar. It was long and reached from her right temple to the bottom of her chin. The scar had intrigued him, and he was curious as to how she had received it. However, the scar did not mar her face. It simply added to her mysterious air, and made her look twice as pretty. Harry was still deep in thought about Aria, when the doors to the Great Hall opened, and the first years filed into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aria was in awe as she entered the massive room. It's enormous size was enough to amaze her, but it was everything else that had her completely speechless. The ceiling was the deep indigo color of the night sky, and it sparkled with stars. The entire student body seemed to be staring down at the new students, and the teachers as well. Professor McGonnagal led Aria and the first years up the aisle of students, and brought them to a stop when they reached a stool with a rather old and battered hat atop it.

Now Aria was confused. What did the old hat have to do with anything? Professor McGonnagal had told them that they were to be sorted into the four school houses, but she hadn't known what she had meant, and now, there was an old hat on a stool before her. Aria lifted her gaze to the teacher's table before them, and found her father's eyes. He had told her that he was in Slytherin, but Aria had not bothered to ask HOW they were sorted. 

Her father's gaze told her that he was just as nervous and excited as she, but at least he knew what was going to happen. Aria would have pondered more, but Dumbledore stood then, and began to speak.

"I know that I normally do not speak before the Sorting Hat, but this year will be different." He stated as the curious glances of old students met him. "This year we will be welcoming a new student into our school, and she is not a first year." Dumbledore cut off then, as the students' began to whisper excitedly. "She has come from a school in Ecuador South America, and I would like for you all to be sure to welcome her to Hogwarts. Now on with the sorting."

Taking it's cue, a large tear at the brim of the old hat opened wide, and began it's jubilant song.

(Insert Sorting Song here. Normally I would write a song, but I'm not in the mood. If you want to have a song, put it here and enjoy.)

The song came to a close, and all of the students clapped wildly. Then, Professor McGonnagal moved to the front and unrolled a large piece of parchment. "When I call your name, please come to the front of the hall. Snape, Aria!" McGonnagal called out, and Aria slowly approached the front of the hall. She could here people whispering and pointing at her as she passed, and was fully aware of most of the boys having their full attention on her. Finally she reached the front of the hall, and sat upon the wooden stool. McGonnagal placed the tattered hat on Aria's head, and suddenly all she could see was the black inside of the old hat.

"Hmm…well, Severus's daughter has finally come to Hogwarts I see." Said a little voice in Aria's ear. Aria almost jumped with surprise, but didn't, remembering she was still in the crowded Great Hall.

"Yes, I am talking to you child. I may be a hat, but I am a rather intelligent one, now let's take a look into your mind shall we? Hmm…very intelligent, pretty sly too. A good amount of courage as well, hmm…where shall I put you?" 

Aria listened to the hat's conversation with itself, and she gripped the edges of the wooden stool she was sitting upon. She could still hear students whispering amongst themselves and was waiting for the hat to say something else, when it suddenly shouted to the hall, "Gryffindor!"

The hat was lifted from Aria's head, and she walked over to a table teeming with shouting and clapping people. The boys were all cat calling, and Aria blushed ever so slightly. She was used to male attention, but not this much of it at one time. She turned to her father, and saw him looking slightly disappointed, but glaring daggers at the boys who were calling to Aria. Laughing to herself, Aria made her way over to an empty seat next to a girl with flaming red hair.

The red haired girl turned to Aria and smiled. "Hi! I'm Ginny Weasly, your Aria right?"

Aria gladly greeted this unexpected openness, and said, "Yes, but I suppose the entire hall knows that now." Ginny laughed softly at Aria's last comment. 

"You're Professor Snape's daughter, aren't you?" Ginny asked her curiously. Aria wasn't sure, but there was something odd about the way Ginny asked her that, and it confused her.

"Yes." Aria said honestly. "Why? Is that a bad thing?" Aria asked Ginny, when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"No, it's just that…well…" Ginny tried to say. "Well…he's not exactly, loved, by the students. Except for the Slytherins, of course."

Aria looked at Ginny hard. She had a talent for seeing other people emotions if she tried, and she could now see that Ginny wasn't lying, or being spiteful. "Ok, thanks Ginny." Aria said, and soon, they were talking for the rest of the feast. Before they knew it, The feast was over, and Dumbledore had told them all to go to bed.

Aria was just about to stand up and follow Ginny, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, Aria was soon looking up into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore himself. "Hello Aria." He said kindly to her. "I'm very sorry, but could you please accompany me to my office? There are some things that we must speak of before I let you go to bed."

Aria looked into Dumbldore's sparkling blue eyes, and smiled. "Of course Professor." She said politely, and followed him out of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello again!!! Did you guys like it? Did it suck? Should I stop writing it? Please, I am begging you. PLEASE review this chapter. PLEASE!! I need reviews to survive, and I only got 1 for my last chappie. So please, review and be kind. I hope you like. Ta Ta for now!


	3. Phenomenaly, phenomenal woman That's me

****

A/N: Hello again! I am sad, but not as sad as I was last time. I got 3 review this time, but only 2 were for my 2nd chapter. *sad face* It's hard to work off of, you know? Anyway, Snape is going to be OOC in this fic, but only towards his daughter. He will be the same old rude and greasy guy that we all know and love. ^_^ Well, I'll stop boring you and let the fic continue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aria followed Dumbledore out of the crowded Great Hall, and down a stone corridor. Their footsteps were echoing softly as they progressed through the school and it told Aria just how big this school was. 

"Um, professor?" Aria inquired softly. "Why do you need to speak to me?" He did not answer at first, but after a few moments of silence he responded.

"I need to speak to you because you are a very important person. I cannot let you wander the school without you knowing what you are really up against. You will know everything soon, but not here. Too many people could be listening."

After that Aria remained silent. She really was curious as to why Voldemort wanted her, but she was never told why. Her father just kept telling her that he didn't know, or that he didn't know enough to tell her anything. This had really begun to annoy her. Aria hated being left in the dark about important things such as this, especially when they had to do with her. 

Dumbledore suddenly stopped, and Aria almost ran into him. "Sugar quill." she heard Dumbledore say clearly, and the stone gargoyle they had been standing in front of jumped aside. Taken aback, Aria took several steps backward, but with Dumbledore's kind encouragements, she followed him onto a slowly spiraling staircase. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry followed the crowd of full and tired Gryffindors, he let his mind wander to Aria. For some very odd reason, he had felt himself feeling very excited when she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Sure she was beautiful, but why was he this excited? He just couldn't seem to shake her from his mind.

However, there was one thing that had him slightly shaken when she was sorted. Her last name. Snape. How could she be related to that slimy haired git? Snape was the one who had made his life hell for seven long years, and now he had a daughter who had to be close to a goddess in beauty? This didn't make sense. They didn't even look alike, how could they be related? She had seemed kind enough when he had met Aria on the train, and hadn't made a big deal out of his scar. The fact that he was Harry Potter didn't even seem to faze her. Which he was eternally thankful for. One less Harry Potter crazed person as far as he was concerned.

When he had finally made it out of the Great Hall, Harry saw Aria following Dumbledore. 'What could Dumbledore have to talk to her about this early in the school year?' Harry inwardly wondered. 'Probably just stuff about Hogwarts in general, and to watch out for Peeves.' Figuring that he would see her either in the common room later, or in classes the next day, he let himself get swept up in the throng, and followed a bickering Ron and Hermoine towards the portrait of the fat lady.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore's office was a large circular room, that was positively buzzing with magic. Strange little object were whistling and whirring softly, while the pictures that lined the walls of the office snored contentedly. Several wooden cabinets were full to bursting, and a beautiful red plumed phoenix stood on it's perch next to a grand oak desk.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said kindly, as he made his way to a tall backed chair behind his desk. "There is much that we must discuss." Aria nodded mutely, and sat down in a squashy armchair in front of Dumbledore.

"Now Aria," Dumbledore began. "First of all I would like to apologize for taking you from your other school in your final year, but your safety is at risk, and so is the lives of many others. You have been brought here because your father has been discovered as a spy. It is lucky enough that he made it out with his _own_ life, but since you are his daughter, that puts you in the direct line of fire. Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now. Voldemort will not dare to attack Hogwarts. Now, there is also more I must tell you. But it is of the greatest importance, you cannot tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Aria could see his eye's were twinkling kindly, and could tell that he was not lying to her. It was just a gut feeling. 

Dumbledore suddenly looked surprised. "How did you do that child?" He asked her with awe and delight.

"How did I do what, sir?" Aria asked the old man, confused. She hadn't done anything. She had only been about to tell Dumbledore that she understood, when he made this strange proclamation. 

"Don't you know of your power child?" Dumbledore asked in slight confusion. "Didn't your father ever tell you?"

Now Aria was thoroughly confused, and slightly angered. "What hasn't dad told me?"

Dumbledore looked slightly pityingly at her. "Aria, your mother was a very powerful 

witch. Her power was so great, that Voldemort himself became frightened of it. He of course could defeat her if she was alone, but when she was coupled with her Other, the power they wielded was phenomenal. This is why she was murdered all those years ago. I believe that you were four years of age, when the Death Eaters came after her?"

Aria looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "My mother died in St. Mungos, she wasn't murdered."

"That is what your father told you, Aria. You were only a child, how could he tell you that your mother was murdered on the orders of the most evil wizard ever known? You wouldn't have understood. Telling you that she died in St. Mungos was the only thing he could do. But I assure you, your mother did not die in St. Mungos."

Aria could hardly think for the confusion. Her mother…powerful…Other…murdered…? "Wh…wh…what? What do you mean? How could she be that powerful? What do you mean by, Other? Who…" However, she was abruptly cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand.

"One question at a time, child. There is only so much an old man like myself can handle at once." He said, his eyes twinkling gently. Grinning sheepishly, Aria bit back her other questions, and said, "Well sir, I would like to know how she was so powerful. If she possessed so much power that it made Voldemort nervous, then she couldn't have been a normal witch. Right?"

A small smile crept across Dumbledore's face at her last words. "You are very perceptive Aria, for that I commend you. But, You are correct. Your mother was not a normal witch. She was one of the very few wh had an Other. The people who have Others are called Twin's of Power, even though they normally have no relation. These Twins of Power have special powers, and share a few of them. Powers such as, telepathy, linguist, empathy, and also possess many animagus forms. You have already begun to develop your powers, such as empathy."

This last statement caught Aria's attention. "What?" She said, incredulously. "I'm not an empath. There's no way…" Aria would have said more, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Aria, your mother was a Twin of Power. You are her only child, therefore the heir to her powers. If you had siblings, those phenomenal powers might have been bestowed upon another child. However, you have no siblings, this makes you the one and only heir to her power. And, you are already beginning to develop the power of empathy. Earlier, you were searching my emotions to see if I was lying. You didn't realize it, but you were indeed using your empath powers."

Aria was aghast. How could she, Aria Snape, be a Twin of Power? She wasn't anything special, just another girl trying to fit in at school. How could she wield such unparalleled power? "Um, sir?" Aria asked when she regained use of her voice. "Who was my mother's Other? You keep mentioning them, and if I am a Twin of Power, I should have an Other too, right?"

At her words, Dumbledore laughed softly. "Right again my dear. Honestly, you are too perceptive for your own good. Anyway, yes, you do have an Other. I know that his powers have begun to develop, and that you two will have to begin training soon. But to answer your other question, your mother's Other was James Potter. The power that they wielded was truly magnificent, and was almost unrivaled. This frightened Voldemort, so he murdered both your mother, and James Potter."

Aria's brain felt as though it was on fast forward. "Wait, James Potter was my mother's Other. Then that would make…" She couldn't finish her sentence. This was just too much information for one night. Dumbledore, seeing her plight, filled in the last of her sentence.

"Yes Aria. Harry Potter is your Other. The only power that I know he has developed, is the power of Languages. However, the boy has never been very open with people, so he might have more that I don't know about. Now, you and Mr. Potter will begin training as soon as possible. I will be sure to inform you when I have a date. However, you must be exhausted, so why don't you just get off to bed. You have a long day of lesson's ahead of you tomorrow. Oh, and I must ask you, please do not speak of this to anyone. I will inform Mr. Potter on my own, but he is still unawares."

Aria nodded mutely, and headed towards the spiraling staircase. 'This is insane.' She thought inwardly. 'I wanted to come to school and make friends and fit in, now I find that I'm the heir to this fantastic power. Dear Gods, I need a headache potion. Once outside of the stone gargoyle, Aria headed back to the Great Hall, where she was told Professor McGonagal would be waiting for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello again! I hope that you enjoyed, and am praying that you will review. *glares* You will review. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your life, and let you move onto reviewing. But please. I am begging you, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Until later, buh bye! 


End file.
